1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an optical safety barrier which is intended in particular for the prevention of access to industrial installations, and consists of:
a unit containing the electronic and optical components, the transmitters and the receivers, PA1 this unit, mounted in a manner which can be adjusted optically by its two ends, about an axis, in two supports connected to a fixed object (wall, structure, framework, etc.), PA1 the two ends of the unit correspond to two supports, each of which is connected by a pivoting link (pivot/bearing) to the supports in order to allow optical adjustment of the barrier, and PA1 the means of locking the pivoting link in position. PA1 at least one support includes an adjustable mechanical positioning device which is adjustable in accordance with the optical setting of the unit. PA1 the end of the unit is equipped with a fixed aperture to receive the positioning device borne by the support and locked at the set position. PA1 an oblong curvilinear aperture, created in the support, and centered on the pivoting axis, PA1 threading tapped in the end corresponding to the unit, and a bolt passing through the oblong aperture to connect with the tapped threads.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous areas in which it is necessary to prevent or forbid access to a zone using a nonmaterial barrier, such as infra-red rays, to forbid access to a dangerous machine. Such barriers can also be used to protect sensitive areas, to prevent access or to detect an intruder.
The nonmaterial safety barriers used to protect people working on dangerous machines are becoming more and more reliable. Nevertheless, if they fail, it is necessary to replace these barriers very quickly so that the machine should not be prevented from operating. This is all the more important since the protected machines frequently form part of a production line, and halting any one machine affects the whole of production.
In addition to the process of disconnecting the electrical supply, the replacement of a faulty barrier involves the mechanical dismantling of the barrier, the installation and electrical connection of the replacement barrier, and the optical adjustment of the newly-installed unit, Now this optical adjustment process is very costly in terms of time, and its also has to be carried out by equipped and specialist staff.
The aim of this invention is to provide a remedy for these disadvantages, providing it with the potential to create a safety barrier for which replacement is a very quick and simple operation which can be performed with no danger to unqualified staff.